User blog:Lord Invictus Pane/Monster Hunter Kwan
Fun Fact: I started writing this in 2010. It is now 2011. Anyway, sombody who's name escapes me (not very good with names here) recently posted an idea for a monster hunter game, I was reading it and it has inspired me to create my own. Although I was always intending to do this anyway, that idea made me hurry up to get writing faster. Phase Uno - Create some basic monsters to use in Phase Dos - Create the setting, and the basics of Haisukku village. Phase Tri - Village Quests, In depth monsters. Phase Quad - Guild Quests Low Rank, Hunter Trials, Safari Hunts. Phase Cinco: Upper Rank, more in depth monsters, Phase Sies: G rank, More monsters while I'm at it. Phase Siete: Areas, special final quests Phase Ocho: Harcore quests, Castle Noctborne quests Phase Nueve: Weapons And Armour, gonna take forever Phase Diez: DLC Aifukingu Class: Pelagus Element: Ice Description: A large wolf monster that roams the tundra. They are rarely sighted and investigations about there lifestyles have all proven fruitless. It appears as a wolf similar to one in real life but much larger. It has a soft blue tinge to its white fur. In rage mode it huffs frozen breath and red markings appear on its face.. Tsusado Class: Leviathan Element: Poison Description: A muscular lizzard-like monster that lives in swamps. It has thick grey skin that covers its body which defends it against predators. It can use its tail to lash out at enemies and spits poison when threatened. Itamibān Class: Wyvern Element: Raw Description: Large Wyverns that live in forests and jungles. Known for being increibly violent. However, they are simply highly territorial and are herbivourous. Any other monsters that wander into its territory are viscously attacked immideately. Some have even compared it to Deviljho. Sourukirā Class: Elder Dragon Element" Dragon/Fire Description: Ominous Dragons that are rarely sighted. Large black spines run down its back to the tip of its tail and 3 large spikes perch upon its head. It has blackish red skin. Its Roar is said to drain souls. Kao Adarna Class: Predator Wyvern Element: Fatigue (Fatigue weapons drain stamina faster than normal) Description: Grey tiger monsters covered in mysterious golden armour. The metal is too well made to be natural, and no human could craft so fine details. They use their strong powers to destroy the stamina of thier enimies, and then move in for the kill. They are also extremely vicious, and will attack all targets violently, although they seem to have a strong hatred for anything Scarlet... NOTE: Arena Only. --- Kaojuua and Fenjuua ---''' Class: Wyvern/Wyvern Element: Lightning/Fire Descrpition: Known as Sharp Dagger and Iron Wall respectively, these monsters are considered low level threats by themselves, but when they join together the guild will pay enormous amounts for their deaths. Kaojuua is a small female wyvern, with a large horn capable of conducting lightning. Fenjuua is a larger, slower wyvern with fire element attacks. While they share little in common, they will form the most devestating team together. '''Furutasu 50 more to come, hey, I can dream. Category:Blog posts